Ash's Adventures of Hercules
Ash's Adventures of Hercules is another Pokémon crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ash and his friends (along with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Genie) have traveled to ancient Greece and met the legendary hero, Hercules and face their old enemy, the lord of the Underworld, Hades (whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket work for). Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Despite Genie making a cameo at the end of ''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules'', he will make his full guest appearance in this film. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Hercules, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, and the Aladdin films. *Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket will be working for Hades in this film. *Ash and his friends first faced Hades before in ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *Both Pokémon: The First Movie ''and Hercules featured songs written by David Zippel. *''Tarzan, Aladdin, and Hercules were all made by Walt Disney Animation Studios (originally named Walt Disney Feature Animation at the time) and released by Walt Disney Pictures. *Both Aladdin and Hercules were also composed by Alan Menken. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Hercules not only as a future adventure but also with King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Genie as some of the heroic guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will guest star Littlefoot and his friends, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Genie in this film (which will be made as a past adventure) instead. *''Pokemon'', The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island, and Hercules were released in 1997. *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Genie originally appeared in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules, but those characters were omitted from the upcoming remake version of that film because Yakko Warner will remake it as a prequel to the first episode of Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, so they ended up guest starring in this film instead because Yru17 believed that they should still be in a crossover film with Hercules. *In this film, Genie and Zeus will be revealed to be old college roommates. That fact was originally revealed in LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules'', but Genie was omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of that film, due to it being a prequel to the first episode of ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series''. *Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends will face Hades again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella''. Transcript /Transcript}} Links Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films set in Greece Category:Films dedicated to Rip Torn